MayaxMordecai
by missfatalism
Summary: It's a late night at Mad Moxxi's bar. Maya, a still shy siren is trying to get used to the life on Pandora. As she tries to get used to her crew she has the welcoming companionship of the drunken stellar sniper, Mordecai.


_Ugh…I could go for a drink right now…and where is everybody? Did they all already manage to escape to Moxxi's? Of course…I'm the last to know. Whatever._

Maya started heading out of the Headquarters balcony. The sun was fading away and it slowly grizzled into night.

Maya quickly headed downstairs and reached Tannis' office. _Oh hey it's Patricia…the completely sane girl whom I'm totally best friends with. _Maya made a sarcastic remark towards her fellow companion, of course, in her head. Maya wasn't close with Tannis, but she respected her. Tannis might be missing a few screws on her noggin on terms of sanity, but on terms of wit and intelligence, Maya was aware of her capabilities, therefore she tried her hardest not to make snide remarks. Maya scurried through the office. She tried not paying attention to how disorganized it really was down here.

_What is all this crap?_

Maya peered through her surroundings seeing several disoriented papers and flyers lying all around, empty pizza boxes from Moxxi's infamous bar. And of course there was Tannis, pacing back and forth murmuring on about some new Varkid sample.

Maya finally reached the center of Sanctuary. When she first came to Pandora she hated it, she thought it was the biggest shithole, but after experiencing some expansive lands and promising views, she knows Pandora has got it's own certain charm. She embraced it as she slowly walked over to Moxxi's pub.

She walked in and nonchalantly smirked and waved 'Hello' to her crewmates.

The crew raised their glasses in response.

Maya scanned the bar and spotted an open booth. With no hesitation she began walking over to occupy it before some drunken idiot came along and stole it.

Just as she was about to sit down, Mordecai appeared.

_Dammit._

"Look, I'm tired and I just want a drink and this booth, ok?" Maya snapped.

"Whoa, chica, no worries." He smirked.

There was silence for a good 30 seconds until…

"Do you need the booth or are you going to keep standing around?" She hissed.

"How bout' I'll be the nice one and compromise with ya. How does that sound chica?" He grinned.

_This guy won't quit._

"Alright fine. But watch out, I will bite." She smiled.

"Down girl" He chuckled.

Moxxi popped up and asked them for their orders.

"Hey baby dolls, what can I do you for?"

Mordecai felt an unpleasant chill go down his spine. He gulped and replied…

"Two bottles of Rakkale." He said quietly.

"Tsk, be a gentleman Mordecai! Won't ya ask the lil' shuga what she would like to drink?" Moxxi teased.

"Right" Mordecai blushed.

"What would ya like, chica? It's on me" He faintly winked at Maya, even though she didn't see it behind his goggles.

Maya blushed.

"I'm ok with Rakkale." She hesitantly smiled at Moxxi.

"Sure thing, sweety."

Moxxi walked off towards the counter of the bar to prepare the drinks.

_Why isn't he saying anything? God. I hate this. I should've just stayed at HQ and-_

Suddenly her thoughts were cut off.

"Stop lookin so tense, I'm not here to hurt ya'" Mordecai teased.

Maya's cheeks flushed into a rosy pink tone. Still, she said nothing.

"I'm here to be your friend, ya know?"

_Is he serious right now? No one wants to be __**my**__ friend…he must be delusional._

She paused.

"Really?"

Mordecai nodded, "I noticed you keep yourself distant from the others, why do ya do that, chica?"

"I guess I choose not to endure in everyone's company…is that a crime, sir?" She smiled cheekily.

"Nah, course' not…but I'm just lettin' ya know, you've got people who care about'cha. We're not just heartless killing machines. We're a pretty tight crew."

Maya felt actually quite relieved, she smiled wide.

_He's being awfully nice. He must want something…right?_

"Aw man, look at those pearly whites! You should smile more often ya know…it suits you." He smiled.

Mordecai locked eyes with her…in an instant though he distracted himself to the acknowledgement of the drinks.

"Ayo, Moxxi! Where those drinks at?" He shouted across the room.

_Whattttt was that?! Argh. Why am I feeling this way? Maya snap out of it, you're not feeling anything for him! You hear me? Now is not the time for relationships._

Moxxi walked over with the drinks on a tray.

"No no, of course I don't have a bunch of other customers! You're my biggest concern right now." She said in the sassiest tone facing Mordecai.

He chuckled under his breath.

Moxxi glared at him.

"You have fun kiddos" Moxxi snapped at him knowing that would hit em'.

Mordecai's smiled quickly faded. He wanted to give her a good comeback but he let it slide.

_Damn…these two sure must've had some history._

"Well aren't you two just awfully kind to eachother." Maya teased.

"Eh, don't even get me started on that puta." Mordecai laughed.

"Well I got the time, and you got some drinks, so spill it. What happened between you two?!" Maya grinned anxious to know of such a juicy love affair.

Mordecai sighed.

"Nothing much to tell really…she dumped me for that fascist Diablo, Jack. But man…I really loved that woman. I knew what I was gettin' into when we first started seeing eachother, but I dunno, I was pathetically blinded." He looked down at his glass and gulped the rakkale down his throat without any hesitation.

_I wish I understood what he felt…I wish I understood love._

Maya grinned.

"Aye, no sadsacks tonight, chico!" She mocked him, and tapped his leg from beneath the table.

Mordecai looked up and smiled.

"Stealin' my lines I see?" He cocked his head while grinning.

Maya blushed and sipped from her glass. _Ok. I admit. He's kinda charming…_

"Not stealing, borrowing" She raised her glass. He chuckled and clanked his glass against hers.

The night was going by what seemed like forever. Maya was so distracted by his company. He was easy to talk to, and he made her laugh. They talked about things, stuff you would tell only to a person whom you trust. Mordecai was practically spilling his guts out to her, but Maya was more of the listening type. Ever since the Monastery…and the monks, she's realized trust is more valuable than anything, and that it has to be earned. Instead she closed herself off. But Mordecai was good company. She liked hearing him talk about everything. She liked letting him vent. It's funny, before this night she only thought of Mordecai as a drunken idiot with stellar marksmanship in sniper rifles, but there was more to him.

"It is gettin' quite late!" Maya stumbled upon her words. She slid out of her booth and stood up. Almost immediately she fell straight to the musky ground.

"Owwwww!" She laughed as she tried picking herself up.

"Alright, chica, comme here." Mordecai gently scooped her up under his arms.

Maya giggled. She knew she was dazed and drunk, but she rather enjoyed being carried out the bar bridal style. She thought it was very gentleman-like.

Mordecai walked through town shamelessly carrying the drunken siren. He glanced over at her sleepy eyes and laughed. He finally reached HQ.

Mordecai walked past Tannis and up the stairs to the bunks. As he attempted to walk through the doorway, Maya's leg bumped into the wall.

"Owww!" She exaggerated it and giggled.

Mordecai blushed. _What a character. _He thought to himself.

"Sorry cariño." He smiled.

_I wish I actually finished my Spanish courses at the abbey. Those would come in handy about now. I wonder what cariño means. It sounds cute. _

He gently laid the siren on her back on the bunk. The moonlight sneaked through the balcony and shined on Maya. Her milky pale skin glowed in the light and her hair glistened as it slightly brushed against her back.

_She's beautiful. _

He thought to himself. Dazed away in thought they shared comfortable silence. Maya always believed that when you can share comfortable silence with someone, you know you've found someone special.

"Mordy?" Maya said in a quiet sleepy tone that brought faint goose bumps to Mordecai's skin.

"Ye, cariño?" He looked at her with innocent eyes, hidden behind his goggles.

"Please take off your goggles, just once, for me?" She pleaded.

"Cariño, I-"

The siren interrupted him.

"This whole night has been so…wonderful. I've never felt so ok to be around someone. I couldn't stop myself from thinking what your eyes look like. I've wondered what color they are too…I'd imagine they're brown or maybe hazel, or maybe some exotic color like-"

Mordecai's laugh cut her off. She smiled sheepishly.

"Ok, cariño, I'll show you, just be quiet." He teased.

Maya stood up from her current position and waited patiently.

He slowly slipped his red scarf off and then took of the goggles. His eyes were shut tight. He felt nervous. He's never shown his face to anyone other than Moxxi. But he trusted the siren. He opened his eyes up slightly and noticed Maya's beautiful blue eyes. They were so lush, almost as if you could swim in them. They locked eyes. He hasn't felt this sensation in a long time, the adrenaline of loving someone. He slowly moved his hand onto Maya's cheek and stroked her soft skin and her long fluttering eyelashes.

_His eyes are beyond amazing. They're so piercing and the most unique color. Almost like a yellow cyan mixed with an emerald green. And his touch….I haven't felt this in so long._

Her heart began to race and her eyes were steady on his. He slowly started leaning towards her. He paced himself, but he knew what he was doing. He wanted her. He cared for her. He embraced her lips and finally gave her a sweet soft kiss.

Maya tingled. The sensation going through her right now was out of this world. She couldn't quite comprehend what she felt for Mordecai but she knew this was more than what they expected.

_I never want you to go. Stay. I want this feeling forever. Wait._

_Maya. Stop this, you promised yourself. You promi-_

Mordecai got closer. For his warm hot breath was now embracing her neck.

"Mordecai, I" Maya's breathing was rough yet subtle.

He paused. He looked into her pale blue eyes.

"Maya, I care about ya. I get that I'm not what ya lookin' for, I've been in your shoes. When ya first come to Pandora ya just don't want to get involved, as if ya want to focus on just what's going on with Jack and the world ending…again, and explicitly that only, but eventually overtime ya just gotta understand this is life, not just a battlefield."

Maya was speechless. He thought he said something wrong, so he coughed out a nervous chuckle.

She pulled him in for a long passionate kiss. He repaid the deed by holding her so very close to his chest and kissed her sweet soft lips.

The night was coming to an end, but their love would forever be infinite.


End file.
